Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental diagnosis device and a dental diagnosis probe and a system for operating the same. More particularly, the present invention provides a technology to assess patient's teeth occlusion with increased accuracy and reliability.
Description of the Related Art
It is important for dental diagnosis to assess precisely specific teeth occlusion to be adjusted when the patient's teeth occlusion (bite) is adjusted.
Conventionally, teeth occlusion is assessed by patient's bite on a red-carbon paper functioning as a so-called occlusion paper. The information obtained by using the occlusion paper is, also unfortunately limited to such position information at teeth occlusion contacting points of both jaws. Accordingly, a practical occlusion adjustment is conducted based on such sensory information of occlusion from the patient and the general finger sensation of the dentist. Further, other than the method using the occlusion paper, a variety of technologies are known to assess teeth occlusion (refer to Non-Patent Document, 1, 2, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technology to compare the strengths of right and left occlusions by using an acceleration sensor embedded in a headset or by wearing a microphone. Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a technology to assess teeth occlusion by using an acceleration pickup installed to the teeth.
Further, a T-SCAN from Techscan Co. is a device to analyze occlusion contact by biting a pressure-sensitive film having approximately 100 μm thickness. Further, OCCLUSER from GC Co. is a device to analyze occlusion contact by measuring the coloring state of the pressure-sensitive film bitten by a patient, which is the exclusive pressure-sensitive film called a dental press scale.